


Silence is Bliss

by tryslora



Series: Weavers [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfortable Morning After, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Schmoop, Silence, The Bed Is Big Enough For Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times has to mean something, right? Scott can’t decide if he’s scared or not, but silence is comfortable this time around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Prompt #9 - Silence at fullmoon_ficlet on Livejournal. As always, I don't own Teen Wolf, but I love playing with these characters.

Scott wakes into the silence of a Sunday morning, his head pillowed on Isaac’s shoulder. He inhales, smelling the scent of Allison in his room mixed with the stronger, more recent scent of Isaac.

This makes four times that they’ve hooked up now.

Four times that somehow, some way, Scott and Isaac have ended up in bed together.

It’s the first time that he’s still there in the morning, that they both fell asleep and stayed asleep, curled together in soft silence barely broken by Isaac’s snuffling breath.

The quiet wraps around them, calm and comforting, heavy and warm in the way a quilt feels. Scott’s eyes drift closed again and he breathes in time with Isaac, soft and slow, riding on the edge of sleep.

He feels the moment that Isaac starts to wake, the body beneath him tensing. “I should—”

“Shh.” Scott touches his lips with one finger. He opens his eyes to look at Isaac. They are dead sober now, breath carrying the stale scent of beer and several buckets of wings. It takes a ridiculous amount of beer to get a werewolf tipsy, but Scott has it down to a science by now.

He doesn’t do it often; he’s not a drunk. And he always does it with someone there by his side to catch him. Sometimes, though, sometimes it’s nice to just let go.

But now, sober, he’s still in bed with Isaac, who looks like he’s waiting for something to be said. The problem is, Scott doesn’t know what to say.

Isaac is Danny’s boyfriend. They’ve been together for eight months. Scott is Allison’s boyfriend, and they’ve been together for what feels like a lifetime.

Scott and Isaac have done this four times.

Danny doesn’t mind; Isaac’s assured him of that. And Allison says it’s okay, too, and sends little notes to Isaac in her letters home to Scott. He thinks she’s been emailing Isaac a few times, too, since Isaac was talking about this playlist she sent him.

But other than that, nobody’s talking.

Talking just… doesn’t seem to say what needs to be said.

Usually it ends somewhere in the middle of the night, when Isaac wakes up and leaves before Scott notices. But this time the morning sun peeps in around the curtains in Scott’s room and all he can think is… “The bed would be big enough for three.”

Isaac’s eyes go wide, and Scott flushes a deep crimson. “Silence was better,” Scott mutters. Because that was not the right thing to say. “I just meant… I like waking up with you. Like this.”

But Isaac’s not _his_. That’s not an option. 

“Lydia’s looking for a room,” Isaac says quietly. “I heard she’s been arguing with her roommate and she wants to get out of the dorm without moving home. Something about loud lesbian sex at odd hours of the night.”

“…Lydia’s having loud lesbian sex?”

Isaac snorts and buries his face in the crook of Scott’s shoulder to muffle the laughter. “Her _roommate_ ,” he clarifies. “I was thinking she could use my room if I wasn’t sleeping in it anymore.”

“Oh.” Scott relaxes slowly, letting his body stretch out as Isaac pulls him closer. Silence settles again but it pricks at him slightly, waiting for something else. He needs to ask. “What about Danny?”

Isaac flinches. “Um. He and I aren’t that serious, Scott. It’s… it’s kind of a thing between good friends. He knows how I feel.”

Which just reminds Scott of that conversation he had with Danny a while back, the one that left him feeling guilty and uncomfortable. “Danny told me once that you’d had this crush on me for ages.” Scott says it slowly, testing the waters with his words.

“Well. Yeah.” Isaac doesn’t look at Scott. “I’ve been hoping there might be something coming in return.”

“What about Allison?” Because Scott can’t quite wrap his head around this concept. It seems so complicated and so easy all at once. He feels like there should be more drama, not this gentle idea of things clicking into place in his life, nice and neat and right.

Isaac smiles as he kisses him. Their first kiss that’s dead sober, pre-meditated and not sloppy with emotions and drink. Scott thinks about Allison, but then Isaac is murmuring, “Like you said… when she gets back from Brandeis, the bed’s big enough for three.”

Scott feels that last tumbler roll into place, his life locking into a new path. He leans up and over Isaac, kissing him back, luxuriating in things said without words. Quiet things. Calm things.

They end with Scott sprawled over Isaac, both wrapped in the blankets, comforted by the warmth of silence lying over them.

Nothing more needs to be said.


End file.
